Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to transverse flux machines. Particularly, the present disclosure relates to transverse flux machines using lamination sheets.
Typically, transverse flux machines are configured to achieve very high torque density with respect to weight of machine. The high torque density enables the use of transverse flux machines for applications, such as but not limited to, hybrid electrical vehicles and wind turbines.
Contemporary transverse flux machines employ a three-dimensional (3D) magnetic circuit. Disadvantageously, use of the 3D magnetic circuit in the transverse flux machines does not allow the use of simple lamination sheets, which are otherwise feasible for machines having two-dimensional (2D) magnetic circuits.
Furthermore, stator poles of the transverse flux machines have a non-planar configuration. Due to the non-planar configuration of the stator poles, machining of the stator poles of the transverse flux machines is complicated. Therefore, typically, the transverse flux machines are made of iron powder or other soft magnetic components that can be easily machined. However, the use of iron powder or other soft magnetic components increases the cost of the transverse flux machines. In addition, the use of iron powder or other soft magnetic components results in structures that are mechanically weak.
Certain transverse flux machines constructed using conventional laminations have been proposed in recent times. However, the transverse flux machines made of these laminations have non-planar stator poles. The design and structure of the non-planar stator poles affect structural strength of the transverse flux machine.